1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a data communication device having a wireless communication function.
2. Background
Mobile devices are electronic devices which are portable and have at least one of information input and/or output functions, a data storage function and the like.
As it becomes multifunctional, the mobile device can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
The mobile devices may be classified into devices having voice and telephony functions (for example, cellular or mobile phones) and devices without the same (for example, laptop computers).
Meanwhile, a dongle denotes an external peripheral device of a personal computer (PC), such as a desktop, a barebone, notebook and the like. In general, the dongle is used by being connected to various types of equipment, which support universal serial bus (USB) terminals. Especially, a dongle device, which provides voice and telephony functions, is being developed in recent time. Hence, several solutions to more improve the performance of the dongle device may be considered in association with wireless communications.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.